


Stay With Me?

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: Genesis is having a rough night and Angeal gets him through it.





	Stay With Me?

Angeal had gone to check on Genesis, knowing more than likely he was working himself to the bone. He felt the need to keep up with Sephiroth and Angeal knew how insane Sephiroth's internal clock was. He pressed an ear to the door of Genesis's office and with his enhanced hearing he could pick up the scratches of a pen on paper. He let out a long breath before tapping his knuckles against the door. He heard Genesis's protest as he opened the door.

Genesis looked up from his paperwork momentarily to verbalize a complaint but Angeal saw it die in his throat once he processed who was entering the office. "Good evening Angeal. What's got you up so late?" His voice was softer than it had been previously, his shoulders had relaxed significantly than when he first entered.

"I came to get you out of this office. You've been in here almost all day." Angeal couldn't mask the worry in his voice. "Whatever you're working on can wait until morning."

He watched Genesis fall back into his work, his hand propping up his head as he read over the paper in front of him with a pen in hand. He could see his eyelids sinking down before Genesis would jolt back into focus. "I'm almost done." He said waving a hand dismissively. If that stack of paperwork said any thing, it was that he was far from done. 

"It's almost two in the morning and yesterday when I didn't check in on you, you stayed up the entire night working." He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gaia, I don't even know how you're still going."

"Look," Genesis's voice was tight, like a wire about to snap, "I've got to get these done Angeal I can't waste time on such silly thi-"

"Genesis you're _crying._"__

_ _ He watched Genesis slowly reach a hand up to his cheek, feeling the tear track. _"Oh."_ He said simply, almost betrayed by his own emotions. Angeal was at his side, working him out of his chair. Genesis, now at a loss for words, slowly wrapping his arms around Angeal's waist and pressed himself against the man, more tears brimming in his eyes. His head tucked underneath his, trying to cling to some form of security. Angeal had one hand against the back of his head, the other firmly secured against his back.___ _

_ _ _ _ Angeal could feel the way Genesis was trembling in his hold as a sob would rake through his body. He knew this would happen sometimes, Genesis would get so tied up in something causing an eventual snap from the tension he built up. He would be a source of comfort when Genesis would allow him to. There were times the man would try to shut him out too, but Angeal would remain in the room, reminding him that he was never quite alone. These days would usually end up with Genesis at Angeal's side, having worked his way slowly over. Or the two building what could be considered a fort in the empty closet in the room with Genesis pressed snugly against Angeal asleep on his chest. The fairy lights they had hung up the only source of light in the small yet comfortable space._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ But tonight was different. Genesis was still in his office, not the safespace of his room with Angeal. And he needed to get them there without letting anyone see the state his crying lover was in. Angeal knew how much Genesis cared about his image, and he knew how he hated being so vulnerable in front of people he didn't trust. Luckily the ShinRa building seemed to be asleep for the most part at this time anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard to get Genesis by unnoticed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Genesis pulled away hesitantly, as if the loss of contact pained him. A hand cupped his cheek and brushed away a tear that had started to fall. "Do you want to go to the room?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ The redhead nods slowly, his words lagging behind in a weak, shaky voice. "Yeah. I'd like that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ And so the two made their way to Genesis's room in the building. Hands interlocked with each other as they walked down the hallways of the nearly empty building. The lights were dimmer in the later hours such as these, so the lights weren't as harsh on their tired eyes. By the time they were at the door, Genesis was clung to Angeal's arm and using him as a support as he punched in the code for his door. It was the date they met. A part of him wondered how Genesis remembered so vividly but it was likely it was that way so he wouldn't forget._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ The door unlocked with a click and Genesis stepped in with Angeal in suit. Genesis seemed to move on autopilot, maneuvering through the space back to the bedroom with little difficulty. Angeal waited outside the room as Genesis changed then entered himself to make sure Genesis would actually make it to the bed. Genesis peeled back the comforter and the sheets and laid down. His body sunk into the bed and Angeal pulled the blankets over him and sat at his side. He could feel Genesis's tired eyes on him even with his back turned. He must have made too quick of a movement because he felt a hand grab at his wrist. Turning back, he saw the realization of what Genesis had done and he averted his gaze and let go of Angeal's wrist. "Stay with me?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "Wasn't planning on leaving, just was going to take off my shoes and join you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "I must really be that tired. I should know better than to think you'd leave me like this. Sorry Ang."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Genesis's head. "You don't need to apologize."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Slipping out of his shoes, the blankets were pulled back once again as he laid aside him. The loving regard he was met with pulled at his heartstrings. "Goodnight."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ "Get some rest, you've earned it."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ He watched as blue eyes closed and his body slowly shut down to sleep. The lights from outside casting their shadows in the room and Angeal in this moment wondered how he got so lucky. He stayed like that for a long while, admiring the sleeping form in front of him. Genesis was always so lovely to just look at. He'd never get over the slight. The way the light hit him, the way his hair framed his face, everything about it was so serene. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ He took a moment to brush a piece of hair out of the man's face before pressing one last kiss to his head. "I love you." His voice spoke barely above a whisper. He heard Genesis mumble a response, most likely an 'I love you too' before drifting off himself._ _ _ _


End file.
